


Брачный сезон

by REDBIRBy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flying, Intersex, Intersex Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Mating Rituals, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: Четыре брачных сезона подряд, четыре проваленные попытки заключить негласный брачный договор, который для крыланов значит куда больше, чем любая бумага. Два года насмарку, и это не считая попытки просто перепихнуться в академии.В этот раз, у них просто обязано получиться.[wingfic, или АУ с крыльями]
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Брачный сезон

**Author's Note:**

> Присада — шест, кол, столб и тому подобное, предназначенные для размещения пролетающих птиц или для привлечения их (при охоте с подсадкой).
> 
> Иллюстрации от автора.
> 
> Портрет Коннора (филина) с «рожками»:  
> https://twitter.com/REDBIRBy/status/1354121520688357377?s=19
> 
> Рик (орел гарпия) из последней сцены:  
> https://twitter.com/REDBIRBy/status/1351948352347381762?s=19

Проснувшись, Коннор не сразу понял отчего. Шмыгнув носом несколько раз, он вынул руку из-под крыла и вслепую нашарил телефон. Разлепив с трудом веки, он оторвал голову от подушки и глянул на экран, проверяя время, тут же недовольно вздыхая и роняя девайс обратно. Пять утра, ради всего святого, он проснулся в пять утра. До будильника оставался добрый час, а он лежал полностью в сознании и не мог понять, за что ему такое наказание.

Подняв одно крыло, вытягивая его над полом во всю длину и пуская под перья прохладный утренний воздух, Коннор закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь натяжением в мышцах. Жарко, ему неожиданно было очень жарко, хотя все еще стояла ранняя весна, и собственные крылья вдобавок к вороху одеял совершенно не помогали ситуации. Перекатившись привычным движением на живот, Коннор лениво брыкнул ногами. Раз, другой, стягивая с себя и из-под себя обвившееся за ночь одеяло, подставляя горящую голую кожу открытому воздуху. Запнулся только раз, когда наполовину стоящий член зацепился за край, отзываясь приятным спазмом в бедрах. Он задержал дыхание, прислушиваясь к собственному телу, стараясь игнорировать разбушевавшийся от стимуляции утренний стояк. Мог ли он подцепить какую-то заразу? По такой погоде был как самый сезон. Или?..

Сморщившись, Коннор попытался без телефона вспомнить какой сегодня был день: понедельник, да, но число… В последнюю смену была суббота, семнадцатое. Значит, девятнадцатое, середина марта — и все догадки сводились к одному все сильнее тянущему низ живота чувству. Вздохнув с надрывом осознания, он поднялся на колени, не отрывая лица от подушки, и раскрыл частично крылья, упираясь их сгибом над своей головой. Уводя собственные мысли от волнений, Коннор обеими руками огладил свою грудь, сжал соски, напрягаясь на мгновение от их чувствительности. Представил на месте своих пальцев чужие, более длинные, грубые от постоянных тренировок в спортзале и тире, горячие. Руки еще разок сжали осторожно его грудь и скользнули по ребрам, перебираясь на живот — заставляя зажмуриться сильнее, почувствовать, как член полностью наливается, тяжелеет между ног, требует к себе внимание. Одной рукой Коннор так и сделал, сжал сухой стояк, вдыхая резко от одного только давления на чувствительную плоть. Но вторая рука пошла дальше, к источнику его утренних страданий. За член, за небольшой выступ мошонки, к нежным складкам кожи. Не ожидая наткнуться на такую откровенную влагу, Коннор развел чуть шире бедра и провел указательным пальцем между мокрых половых губ. Поддел мошонку и повел обратно, углубляясь сильнее, чувствуя, как бархатные стенки влагалища практически затягивают его внутрь. Вынул, потер себя уже двумя пальцами, выдыхая горячий воздух короткими рывками, и вставил их в себя, сжимая одновременно головку члена. Неприятное жжение резануло по созданию и он скривился, издав невольный звук. Несмотря на обильную смазку, он был все еще слишком сонным, чтобы возбудиться как следует — но это был лишь вопрос времени.

Перед внутренним взглядом Коннора возникла крепкая грудь, обтянутая мокрой майкой, за ней розовые губы искаженные ухмылкой, огромные серо-синие крылья с нежнейшими белыми перьями по внутренней стороне. Фантазия подхватила воспоминания, понесла их дальше, распаляя тлеющее возбуждение внизу живота — и вот уже два пальца не причиняют боли. Хочется двигать ими, и Коннор, упершись лбом в подушку, именно это и сделал, лаская вместе свой член. Слыша лишь свое дыхание да влажный звук смазки, он вскоре ускорился, погрузившись в фантазию с головой: брачный танец в воздухе, призывные посвисты, бьющие воздух крылья и аккуратное гнездо, которое так и просит его разделить. Чужие руки ласкают тело, губы атакуют рот, темные крылья укрывают от мира — и Коннор уже дрожит, вздрагивает от удовольствия. Чувствует, как жадно сжимает влагалище пальцы. Удовольствие достигло своего пика, руку вокруг члена свело от неудобной позы, но Коннор уже не может остановиться, ему нужно дальше больше, еще, и руки двигались уже сами по себе. Из последних сил он бросил иллюзорному любовнику мысленное «Кончи в меня! Сейчас же! Да!» и дернулся, теряясь в проглотившем его приятном онемении, выжимая из своего члена последние капли наслаждения.

Вытянувшись полностью на животе, выйдя из-под жаркого купола из собственных крыльев, Коннор постепенно восстановил дыхание. Под кисло-сладким запахом смазки и спермы едва различался запах пота, сердце медленно билось в груди, через член то и дело проходил приятный подобный пульсу спазм, воздух приятно охлаждал горячую кожу, лаская длинные ноги и нагие ягодицы. Коннору было хорошо и он готов был полежать так вечность, если бы не зазвонил будильник. Открыв глаза, удивившись невольно серому рассвету, он кое-как вытер руку о бедро и схватил телефон, обещая себе вытереть его после этого антисептиком.

Свайп влево, чтобы заткнуть бывшую некогда любимой мелодию, свайп вверх, еще один свайп влево и вниз. Выбрав календарь, Коннор уставился с хмурым прищуром в экран, считая дни до выделенной красным даты. Сегодня действительно было девятнадцатое марта и до тридцатого оставалось буквально одиннадцать дней — одиннадцать дней до его прямого участия в весеннем брачном сезоне. Который, судя по произошедшему, у его тела решительно начался прямо сегодня.

Со вздохом Коннор уронил телефон и полностью сложил крылья на спине, шурша громко растрепанными ото сна перьями. Поднялся, выбираясь из гнезда — не очень аккуратной постели в чашеобразном углублении в полу. Потянулся всем телом, в тяжёлых раздумьях, вытянув сначала торс с руками, затем по очереди каждое рябое крыло, подставляя солнцу коричневые перья. Ведь не так страшна неделя-две повышенного желания секса, как сам ритуал, который обязательно предшествовал первому соитию с новым партнером. Что-то зашитое глубоко в корку мозга, от чего не мог отказаться ни один крылан — и отчего Коннор стремительно начинал завидовать людям, собирая испачканное в сперме одеяло в руки.

Ему стоило переговорить с Риком в самое ближайшее время. Но сначала — его ждали душ и работа.

***

Неизвестно в какой момент развитие человечества пошло двумя путями, приведя в итоге к появлению Homo sapiens terraidae и Homo sapiens divumidae, иначе известных как «ходоки» и «крыланы». Но достоверно известно, что с самого появления эти два вида существовали в тесном симбиозе, проникая во все сферы жизни друг друга, разделяя каждый современный город на Верхний и Нижний. Так Коннор летел через Верхний Детройт, ловя широкими крыльями воздушные потоки, пока под ним суетился Нижний город. И хотя было только семь с копейками часов, паутину улиц уже заполонили машины и пешеходы, рисуя сверху занимательную картину человеческой жизни. Немного сюрреалистичную из-за желтоватого фильтра третьего века.

Совсем рядом пролетел кто-то и скрылся в одном из полностью открытых балконов, увитых зеленью и цветами, которые отличали апартаменты крыланов в верхних частях многоэтажек. Взмахнув крыльями от неожиданности, Коннор поднялся выше и тут же нырнул вниз, опускаясь прямиком к месту своей работы. Полицейский участок, как и другие публичные места для всех людей, простирался больше вверх, чем в стороны, насчитывая пять высоких этажей и венчался стеклянным куполом в окружении металлических балок для посадки. Приблизившись достаточно, Коннор замахал крыльями, сбавляя скорость, и вытянул ноги, привычно опускаясь на одну из балок. Убедившись, что магнитная подошва ботинок держит как следует, Коннор сделал еще несколько взмахов, приводя крылья в порядок, и чинно сложил их на спине. Пройдясь до конца присады, соединенного со зданием, Коннор заглянул через прозрачную дверь. Не найдя никого, он зарылся в карманы, с некоторым трудом находя свой пропуск и прикладывая его к замку. Открыв дверь и очутившись внутри, Коннор ещё какое-то время приводил себя в порядок, пользуясь отсутствием ветра и отражением в стекле, чтобы одернуть униформу и пригладить волосы вместе с растущими между них перьями. Против двух ушек (или рожек, кому как больше нравилось) торчащих прямо вверх от висков это в который раз не помогло, вынуждая бросить это дело и развернуться на широком бордюре, который опоясывал купол уже изнутри.

Оттуда открывался прекрасный вид на пустующий поутру офис: на лабиринт из столов, стеклянную крепость капитана и небольшую кухню. Несколько человек уже были на своих местах, еще несколько толклись на кухне, но к своему сожалению, Коннор не заметил среди них серо-синих крыльев Рика. Важный разговор откладывался, отчего он недовольно распушил крылья и встряхнул ими пару раз, прежде чем спрыгнуть с бордюра на пол.

— Эй, Коннор! — Его тут же заметили и позвали с кухни, приветливо махая руками. Точнее, Тина, самый дружелюбный полицейский участка, махала, а сержант Рид привычно зыркал недовольно поверх чашки. Наверное, это была его первая доза кофе на сегодня.

Прихватив собственную чашку, он подошел к ним, скрывая свое волнение за вежливой улыбкой.

— Доброе утро, Тина, Гэвин.

— Хуютро, Коннор, — последовал незамедлительный ответ последнего и Коннор вынужденно согласился, вопреки своим словам. И во всем был виноват опаздывающий Рик.

— Не обращай на него внимания, — Тина тут же переманила внимание на себя, пристраиваясь сбоку от Коннора, пока тот ставил себе чайник. — Смотри, я тут слышала одну вещь сегодня по радио…

— Вы все еще делаете ставки? — Коннор вздохнул и глянул на нее, заламывая несчастно брови. — Серьезно?

— Эй, не моя вина, что это самый горячий топик каждого сезона! — Разведя руками, Тина лишь улыбнулась. — Правда, мы уже делаем на количество попыток, и , возможно, если ты…

Коннор обернулся на Рида в тщетной надежде найти хоть у него совесть.

— Я пролетел уже, не смотри так.

Конечно же, зря.

— Но я задолбался видеть как Рик убивается после каждой попытки. Аж противно.

А может и нет. Коннор моргнул, а затем с еще одним вздохом полез за своим любимым (читай: единственным нормальным в участке) чаем.

— Тогда вы слишком рано. Я даже не успел уточнить, пробуем ли мы…

— Конечно пробуете! — Тина его перебила, хлопнув ладонью между крыльев, словно он оскорбил ее мать, чувство стиля и сексуальность одновременно. — Это какая попытка на очереди? Четвертая?

— Пятая, — Коннор дернул невольно крыльями от удара и поспешил отойти от нее на безопасное расстояние.

— Ну вот, нечего унывать. У вас любовь и все дела.

Любовь и четыре проваленные попытки заключить негласный брачный договор, который для крыланов значит куда больше, чем любая бумага. Два года насмарку, и это не считая попытки просто перепихнуться в академии. И все по вине Коннора. Будет чудо, если Рик согласится попробовать хоть еще один раз. Судя по всему, это отразилось на его лице, потому что Тина заметно притихла, сжимая свою чашку до побелевших костяшек.

— Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы в этом году получилось, — выдавив из себя вежливую улыбку, Коннор ответил ей и отточенным до автоматизма движением залил свой чай кипятком. — Поэтому есть смысл ставить на этот сезон. А теперь, если позволите…

Не дожидаясь ответа, он поспешил как можно быстрее уйти от неприятного разговора.

***

Часы тянулись, а Коннору все не удавалось пересечься с Риком. Ни поговорить, ни поздороваться, лишь увидеть разок раз издалека, перебегая между этажами. Зато какое же было его удивление, когда окончательно сдавшись (и совсем немного надумав, что Рик его избегает), Рик сам его нашел, причем в самом неожиданном месте.

Давно уже так сложилось, что на обед Коннор примазывался к лейтенанту Андерсону. Иногда даже нагло влезал внутрь не приспособленной для этого машины, вместо того чтобы прилично ехать в корзине на крыше, за что был прозван (Гэвином) любимчиком и подлизой (тоже Гэвином). И хотя с первым Коннор не мог поспорить, на второе он обижался, хотя сам Андерсон утверждал совершенно обратное. И тут же просил называть его по имени, что Коннор старательно не делал. Начались их поездки еще во время работы Коннора обычным полицейским, когда старший по званию сжалился над голодным желторотиком и отвез в свое любимое местечко. Просроченная лицензия, продукты неизвестного качества и срока хранения, самодельные прямо на месте соусы, напитки из сиропа, лишь немного разбавленные водой — Коннора тогда едва не хватил удар прямо на месте, но Андерсон настоял.

«Попробуй вот эти крылышки, самые пекучие в этой половине Детройта!», — сказал он, помня, что Коннор признался по пути к машине в любви к острому. А затем осекся и уставился на крылья Коннора, теряясь в лице. — «Если ты, конечно, ешь птицу...».

Как оказалось, он был прав, и это были самые лучшие крылья, что Коннор ел в своей жизни. Как оказалось, убедить Рика попробовать хоть что-то из кухни «Чикен Фид» было непосильной задачей. Поэтому можно было представить его шок, когда тот обнаружился за одним из уличных столиков с коробкой тех самых крыльев.

— Лейтенант?.. — Коннор подал голос, хватаясь за ручку двери.

— У вас есть десять минут, — тот пробурчал недовольно, так же как и Коннор разглядывая пришельца на их любимом месте с откровенным подозрением. — Затем я за себя не отвечаю.

— Так точно, сэр! — Стараясь подражать военной выправке из фильмов, Коннор распахнул дверь, игнорируя ответную ругань, и поспешил вылезти с заднего сидения, где до этого занимал абсолютно все пространство. Неуклюже вывалившись, он закрыл дверь и поспешил к столику.

Не замечая его, явно погрузившись в собственные мысли, Рик хмуро разглядывал коробку из биоразлагаемого пластика с едой. Он стоял сгорбившись и упершись локтями в некогда белый, а теперь надежно грязно-серый столик, противореча своей чистоплотной натуре, и крылья его были агрессивно приоткрыты, а перья — распушены, распугивая случайных прохожих и потенциальных клиентов. Отчего Гарри, хозяин кафешки, то и дело бросал на него гневные взгляды, но молчал. Только при виде Коннора Гарри заметно ожил и сложил в немой мольбе руки перед собой. Кивнув ему, Коннор нервно поправил галстук и достаточно громко прочистил горло, привлекая внимание Рика. Резко выпрямившись, тот с громким шорохом сложил крылья и глянул на звук. Стоило их взглядам встретиться, как Рик преобразился: смягчилось лицо, расслабились плечи и крылья, а растущие за ушами крупные перья раскрылись веерами по бокам головы и «встали», показывая, насколько ему рады. Сам того не ведая, Коннор улыбнулся и прижал ладонь к сердцу, пропустившему удар от умиления, на время забывая обо всех тревожных мыслях. И стоило Рику приглашающе раскрыть одно крыло, как Коннор тут же подошел к нему, без единой капли стеснения прячась под широкими перьями и прижимаясь к боку. Горячему, крепкому и такому любимому…

— Я знал, что правильно выбрал место, — обняв Коннора крылом, Рик одним пальцем подтолкнул к нему коробку с едой. — Сегодня какой-то бешеный день.

Расслабившись от такой очевидной нежности и заботы, Коннор выдохнул с облегчением, наконец-то отметая мысли, что Рик избегал его, или хочет прекратить их отношения. Он даже коротко обругал себя, когда Рик нахмурился в ответ на вздох — и поспешил показать, что все хорошо, сняв с крылышек крышку.

— У нас есть только десять минут, — Коннор слегка склонил голову в сторону машины Андерсона, суровое лицо которого было видно через лобовое стекло. — Поэтому… Касательно этого брачного сезона…

— Я сделаю все в лучшем виде, — глянув на лейтенанта, Рик снова обратил все свое внимание на Коннора и сильнее прижал его крылом, одновременно сжимая кулаки на столе. — В этот раз я точно не ошибусь.

Коннор заморгал быстро, ощутив приток влаги к глазам и щемящее чувство в груди. Как же ему все же повезло с Риком, любой другой давно бы обвинил Коннора в излишней переборчивости и отправился восвояси, не став возиться. А Рик продолжил пытаться, из сезона в сезон, и даже ни разу не подал виду, что злиться на него. Наверное, именно поэтому следующие слова Коннора граничили с полнейшим наплевательством на все традиции и правила:

— Возможно, я могу дать тебе подсказку?

— Нет, — Рик моментально мотнул головой, прижимая хохолки к черепу, и Коннор, осознав свою ошибку, поспешил засунуть в рот хрустящее крылышко. — Даже не думай. У меня все под контролем.

— Прости, — прожевав, Коннор быстро извинился и облизал горящие от перца губы. — Я не ставлю твою наблюдательность под сомнение, честно!

Хмыкнув низко, Рик прищурился недовольно, но, похоже, все же простил — хохолки в волосах снова раскрылись.

— Тогда почему?

— Люблю тебя. Очень сильно.

Опешив немного, Рик моргнул несколько раз, а затем уже сам вздохнул и наклонил голову, прижимаясь лбом к виску Коннора.

— Ох, Коннор… Именно потому, что это взаимно, я не приемлю от тебя какой-либо помощи. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — Коннор кивнул и зажмурился, собирая чувства в кулак. И если его глаза немного покраснели — то это от перченой курицы. Говоря о курице…

— Попробуешь, раз уже здесь? — Он спросил, понимая новый кусочек.

— Только ради тебя… И зови уже лейтенанта, а то я прямо чувствую его взгляд.

Сказав это, Рик наклонился и взял предложенное угощение прямо из пальцев Коннора, то ли случайно, то ли специально оставив на них горячий след от языка.

***

Казалось бы, пятый брачный сезон, а готовился Коннор к нему словно впервые. И если тогда он не сильно разбирался в собственных вкусах, обвешавшись всем, что советовали в интернете — теперь же с крайней осторожностью подбирал каждое украшение и предмет одежды. Удобные узкие штаны, чтобы подчеркнуть длинные ноги с тонкими щиколотками. Белая рубашка с распахнутым воротом, чтобы выставить напоказ не только грудь, но и ворох подвесок, где каждая была подарена Риком. На руках плотно сидящие браслеты обещания — символ того, что этот полет не просто для плотских удовольствий, а в волосах — свежесрезанные с собственного сада фрезии и ярко-желтые пуховые перышки, выменянные у соседа на выпавшее маховое. Все сидело идеально и крепко, без единого шанса выпасть слишком рано или потеряться в воздухе, и сердце взволнованно билось в груди. Не в силах оторваться от ростового зеркала, Коннор поворачивался то одним боком, то другим, любуясь своим отражением… И представляя, как Рик наконец-то все это снимет с него, обнажит полностью, уложит в собственное гнездо.

Он осекся, когда возбуждение полоснуло низ живота и в штанах стало ощутимо тесно. Пылающие гормоны отчетливо дали знать, что надо было закругляться с фантазиями, и с последним долгим взглядом на свое прекрасное отражение, Коннор поправил член сквозь штаны. Убедившись, что ничего не будет мешать в полете, он развернулся к балкону и с коротким разбегом вылетел наружу, ловя крыльями воздушный поток.

Нужный маршрут он мог проделать с закрытыми глазами, ведомый памятью предыдущих полетов и отчетливой тягой воссоединиться со своим избранным. И не он один — не меньше десятка других крыланов летели в ту же сторону, кто ниже, кто выше, рассекая мощными крыльями воздух. Ведомые все единой целью, они совсем скоро опустились на чужие балконы и уставились в ожидании на параллельный дом. Прекрасно зная, где находился балкон Рика, Коннор приземлился прямо напротив него, потеснив немного владельца, незнакомого ему крылана с сизыми крыльями. Тот словно и не заметил непрошеного гостя, уставившись вверх и ища взглядом своего партнера. Усевшись поудобнее на самый край, Коннор подобрался и нашел наконец-то Рика взглядом, подмечая, как сочетаются их украшения, и как хорошо на нем сидит шелк рубашки, традиционно-черной, как для приглашающей в свое гнездо стороны. Тот улыбнулся ему, раскрыв максимально хохолки в волосах, и нетерпеливо хлопнул крыльями, едва не спугнув сидящего поблизости крылана в белом. Коннор тут же показал Рику кулак и тот тут же послушно сложил крылья. Подмигнул в ответ, на что Коннор показал язык.

И хоть шли минуты, Коннор не замечал их течения, без слов строя Рику разные лица, жестами пытаясь передать свои эмоции. Он даже так увлекся, что едва не пропустил долгожданного момента — в городе один за другим начали бить колокола, и с «его» дома сорвался в полет первый крылан, сверкнув на солнце переливом зеленого на черных перьях. С дома Рика моментально вылетел другой, а за ним последовали и остальные, поднимаясь стаей в воздух. С бьющим, казалось, в самом горле сердце, Коннор бросил на Рика последний взгляд и спрыгнул с балкона, стремительно набирая высоту, жмуря глаза от бьющего в лицо ветра.

Тот настиг его у самой крыши, затмив на мгновение само солнце, а затем заложил крутой вираж, показывая белое подкрылье. И Коннор поспешил за ним, повторяя знакомое движение, продолжая его своим, красуясь в весеннем солнце. А Рик на то — уже своим, показывая теперь мощную спину и темно-серые, пепельные крылья. Вверх и вниз, то сходясь, то расходясь, они повторяли знакомый танец. Видя лишь друг друга среди множества других пар, они красовались и хвастались, и восхищались, кружили в воздухе, словно связанные невидимой нитью. Делали то, с чего начался их неловкий роман пять брачных сезонов тому назад, когда они не знали ни имен друг друга, ни того, что учились вместе — но знали движения своего танца, словно уже вечность летели на одном крыле.

Забывшись в эйфории воздушных па, Коннор без единой мысли последовал за Риком, когда тот ушел в крутое пике. И только когда перед глазами замаячили густые заросли висячего сада и широкие проемы открытых балконов, до него дошло, что первая часть ритуала подошла к концу. Сердце сжалось, кожу словно окатило ледяной водой, и Коннор невольно хлопнул крыльями, теряя ровность спуска. Рик был уверен в этом разе, но Коннора не покидала мысль, что и сейчас что-то пойдет не так, сорвется в последний момент из-за какой-то крошечной детали. Но отступать было нельзя, и Коннор осторожно приземлился рядом с Риком, плотно складывая подрагивающие крылья.

— Прошу, — внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией, Рик отодвинул специально закрытую по поводу брачного сезона занавеску, давая Коннору рассмотреть убранство комнаты.

А он затаил дыхание и разглядывал каждый сантиметр. Ему всего-то и нужно было, что переступить порог, но… В первый раз Коннор развернулся и улетел даже до этого, подавившись тяжелым запахом духов из квартиры. Во второй было слишком много бестолковых украшений. В третий — несочетаемых цветов. В четвертый Коннор практически переступил порог, но его внимание привлекла смесь из мягких и колючих тканей в гнезде. Небольшие, казалось бы, детали, но они вынуждали его отказать Рику, прямо после обнадеживающего полета. Он не мог переступить через себя и закрыть глаза на дискомфорт от убранства, а Рик в итоге и слышать не хотел о подсказках, строго следуя идее того, что идеально подходящее партнеру гнездо — залог долгой и счастливой совместной жизни. Которое он, конечно же, обязан построить лишь своими силами.

Возможно он был прав. Возможно излишне упрям. Но ожидание, как оказалось, стоило того: в этот раз, куда бы Коннор ни направлял свой взгляд, он видел только красоту. Чистая комната, аккуратные цветные акценты из растений в горшках, приятный и родной запах, а в центре всего этого — постель-гнездо в углублении, словно пришедшее из сна. Большое, воздушное, в темных тонах и тканях, до которых так и хотелось притронуться. Ох, хоть бы они оказались вполовину такими же мягкими, как казались визуально.

И издав горлом тихую трель, Коннор сделал первый шаг в чужую территорию. Рик громко охнул за его спиной, но Коннор не остановился, идя прямиком к гнезду, стаскивая на ходу легкую обувь и бросая ее на светлый ламинат. Остановившись на краю гнезда, он встал на одно колено и осторожно коснулся пальцами ближайшей подушки. Мягкая. Прикрыв глаза, Коннор поменял пальцы на раскрытую ладонь, сжал подушку, подвинул одеяло. Мягко-мягко. Не выдержал, и с новой трелью растянулся на животе, зарываясь лицом в предложенное гнездо, вдыхая едва уловимый запах Рика на чистом постельном. Он едва расслышал счастливый вскрик, но отчётливо почувствовал громкие прыжки в свою сторону — и едва подобрался, перевернулся на спину за секунду до того, как Рик рухнул прямо сверху на него, покрывая поцелуями каждый открытый сантиметр кожи. И если он хотел сказать что-то вразумительное, то явно был слишком счастлив для этого, заполняя всю комнату счастливым стрекотанием и посвистами. Словно вырвавшись из транса, Коннор какое-то время не мог понять его безумной реакции, а затем сам взорвался высокой трелью, перешедшей в смех сквозь счастливые слезы.

Наконец-то, наконец-то, наконец-то у них получилось. Они смогли, они… Теперь они…

— Мой супруг, — хриплым голосом наконец-то сказал Рик, заканчивая мысль, которую Коннор не решался осмыслить до конца. — Наконец-то ты мой.

— А ты мой, — Коннор подтвердил и положил ладонь на его щеку, чувствуя и там невольную влагу. — Рик…

— Ш-ш-ш, — тот прервал его, повернул голову, целуя руку. Вздохнул и провел по коже горячим до приятной дрожи языком. А не услышав протеста — наклонился и поцеловал Коннора в губы. Апельсиново-сладко, делясь фруктовым вкусом на языке, и Коннор невольно захихикал, представляя, как Рик старательно готовился к этому моменту с упаковкой жвачки. Пользуясь этой расслабленностью, Рик только сильнее сжал их губы вместе, вылизывая с напором рот Коннора. И словно вразрез этому, пальцами он касался несмело, не решаясь просто схватить и сжать, вынудив Коннора сделать это за него.

Ухватившись за шею Рика, Коннор сел, заставляя Рика сделать то же самое, и без стеснения рванул застежки на черном воротнике. Те легко выскочили из петель, полностью раскрывая вверх рубанки и обнажая ещё больше крепких мышц на желанном теле — пришлось разорвать поцелуй, чтобы проследить, как открылась полностью округлая грудь, а за ней кубики пресса и плоский живот. С довольным урчанием Коннор выдернул полы рубашки из-под ремня и отпустил, давая Рику самому расстегнуть перед и отбросить ее в сторону. Не успел Коннор насладиться видом, как Рик сам тяжело посмотрел на него из-под ресниц и со вздохом положил горячую ладонь на живот, гладя его через ткань. Почему-то именно это касание молнией опустилось к паху и Коннор охнул, вздрогнул от возбуждения, чувствуя, как влагалище невольно сжалось вокруг пустоты, а член окончательно уперся в ширинку джинс.

— Резинки?.. — Рик спросил, загребая ткань ногтями, и дернул ее, неспешно избавляя Коннора от его рубашки.

— К черту, — совершенно искренне ответил он, уже давно взвесив все за и против, к сезону так третьему и успев дважды передумать к четвертому. И сам расстегнул застежки на шее, давая рубашке распасться на две части, соединенные лишь на пояснице.

Уставившись на него, Рик какое-то время молчал, а затем тихо рассмеялся и кивнул, отбрасывая подальше и этот предмет одежды. Взялся сразу же за джинсы Коннора, даруя ему хоть какое-то облегчение.

— Рад это слышать.

С этими словами Рик уложил Коннора на спину, дав ему удобно раскрыть крылья, и после ласкового поцелуя вытряхнул его из штанов и белья. И себя не заставил долго ждать, поспешно раздеваясь и падая обратно в гнездо уже совершенно голым. Лишь украшения все еще сверкали металлом на его коже, когда он раздвинул бедра Коннора, усаживаясь между ними.

Так и не дав насладиться видом, Рик взметнул крылья вверх, махнул ими несколько раз и сложил над ними куполом, отрезая от остального мира. Поцеловал, жадно и настойчиво, вылизывая рот и покусывая губы. Горячо и сладко, кружа Коннору голову, воруя дыхание. Слишком долго они оба ждали, терпели, воруя друг у друга лишь нежные касания — и теперь это ожидание вырывалось страстью и желанием, невольными стонами. Большие руки Рика скользили по бокам, оставляли огненные полосы на бедрах, и Коннор тонул в возбуждении, мешая ему собственными попытками исследовать чужое тело. Запомнить его очертания, ощущения, почувствовать мягкое, почувствовать твердое, почувствовать как сильно бьется сердце, как путаются пальцы в серебряных цепочках. Но Рик терпел все это, целуя уже лицо Коннора, еще и еще, упираясь тяжелым членом в бедро, сводя ожиданием с ума.

— Р-рик… — Коннор всхлипнул в мольбе, жмуря глаза, и ухватился за его шею. Зашептал в самое ухо, рывком притянув к себе ещё больше. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Не томи больше.

— Коннор, — Рик попытался что-то сказать, но Коннор тут же ухватился губами за его ухо. Обласкав языком, он куснул мочку, пососал ее, застонал тихо. И Рик повторил этот звук, куда более низко и громко. — Ах… Хорошо!

Коннор тут же отпустил его, давая сесть с шорохом крыльев. Глядя сверху на него, дыша тяжело, возбуждено, Рик посмел еще и какое-то время полюбоваться, а затем наконец-то коснулся члена Коннора. Лаская сжатой ладонью, он большим пальцем второй руки погладил мокрую киску, развел половые губы в стороны, открывая крохотный вход во влагалище. Ввел указательный палец — и пусть Коннор остался без девственной плевы из-за банального спорта, пусть распускал собственные руки, но это был первый раз, когда его касался кто-то другой. Мягко, нежно, но он все равно сжался и охнул громко. Со вторым пальцем пришло легкое жжение и тут же отступило за волной возбуждения. Но Рик все равно не спешил, потирая самую головку члена и с влажным звуком трахая Коннора уже тремя пальцами с концентрацией, которую он уделял только самым сложным делам. Внутрь, наружу, внутрь, наружу, протягивая пальцами по стенкам влагалища, растягивая их так хорошо, лаская член так умело, что Коннор застонал и дернул его в панике за волосы.

— Хватит, — он едва выдавил из себя, дрожа под Риком, вдыхая тяжёлый от их активностей воздух.

— Ты не хочешь кончить? — остановившись, замерев, Рик хрипло спросил, стараясь держать себя в руках. Но Коннор слышал, как с ласковым шорохом подрагивают его крылья, и чувствовал, как напрягается широкая спина под пальцами. Горячая, потная, а они даже не начали толком.

— Не так, — Коннор метнул головой из стороны в сторону и уставился упрямо вверх, разглядывая лицо Рика в свете солнца, что проникало сквозь темные перья. — С тобой внутри.

Кажется, это откровение окончательно сломало Рика. Издав низкий жалобный звук, он вынул пальцы из Коннора, и под его резкий вдох направил себя внутрь небольшими короткими толчками. Глубже и глубже проникая твердым членом, и никакие пальцы и фантазии не могли сравниться с реальностью.

Рик был большой. Тяжёлый. Толстый. Массивный по ощущениям внутри. Горячий.

И это было прекрасно.

Теряясь в ощущении наполненности, Коннор сжимал невольно киску вокруг, порывался поднять голову и посмотреть, но видел только руку Рика на собственном члене, что старательно ласками выжимала из него любой дискомфорт. Так хорошо, что он едва расслышал тихую просьбу Рика, когда тот наклонился и поцеловал его в бровь:

— Расслабься, пожалуйста. Ты такой узкий…

Коннор кивнул. Представил свое лицо нежным касаниям губ и заставил себя расслабиться, насколько было можно в его состоянии. Вдохнул полной грудью и выдохнул, выгнулся навстречу чужому живому весу, горячему, пахнущему ментолом и потом — так хорошо, что хотелось слизывать этот запах с кожи, глотать солоноватый вкус. Поддавшись желанию, Коннор обнял Рика сильнее, хватаясь за основания крыльев, сминая в порыве нежный пух, и поцеловал его. Облизал губы, зубы, а получив доступ ко рту — застонал, теряя голову. И не только он один: вжавшись носом в щеку, Рик уперся локтями в постель и медленно повел бедра назад, протаскивая член по чувствительному влагалищу. Замер, выйдя половину, и толкнулся обратно, выбивая из груди короткий стон. Поерзал, немного меняя угол, и снова толкнулся.

— Рик!.. — Охнув от ощущений, Коннор разорвал поцелуй и откинул голову назад.

Немедля, Рик опустился к его шее, прихватывая жадно зубами и мокрыми поцелуями, двигаясь внутри куда смелее. Коротко и сильно, с отчетливыми шлепками кожи о кожу, подкидывая своим рвением задранные бедра. Бедра, которыми Коннор старательно подмахивал, найдя с Риком единый ритм. Их дыхание смешалось в одно, полное стонов и тихих вскриков, что смешивались с громким шорохом крыльев. Словно впервые в жизни, Коннор не думал ни о чем и жил лишь существующей секундой: каждым толчком, каждым новым засосом на шее, каждым рывком крыльев в руках. Он скользил спиной по мягчайшему наполнению гнезда и хлопал как мог, собственными крыльями, утопая в удовольствии, что росло и росло внутри него. Стон, толчок, всхлип, и Рик переместил вес на одну руку, опуская вторую между ними. Одного касания к члену хватило, чтобы Коннор зашипел. Слишком близко к оргазму, слишком хорошо, и сухая крепкая ладонь на чувствительной коже была той самой соломинкой, что сломала спину верблюда. Всего несколько резких движений и Коннор выгнулся, откинул голову назад, выкрикивая имя Рика. Его словно ударило током, только вместо боли каждую клетку наполнило удовольствие, собираясь в животе и бедрах, спермой изливаясь на пальцы Рика, пока влагалище ритмично сокращалось вокруг члена — который пульсировал в ответ внутри, наполняя теплом. И Рик, упавший в оргазм вместе с ним, замер сверху, прижав к шее свой горячий мокрый лоб.

Сначала Коннор не слышал ничего кроме стука собственного сердца, затем сквозь бешеное бам-бам-бам послышалось сбитое дыхание. Постепенно вернулись ощущения к онемевшим ногами, и пальцы с усилием разжались, отпуская обмякшие безвольно крылья. Ладонь Рика прошлась по животу, размазывая по коже сперму, а затем зарылась в его волосы, направляя лицом в ленивый поцелуй. Мягко касаясь губами, Коннор закрыл глаза и вздохнул, растягивая момент единения.

— Я люблю тебя…

— А я тебя…

***

Проснувшись, Коннор не сразу понял отчего. Разобравшись в своих ощущениях — моментально захотел уснуть обратно, а не вот это вот все. Несмотря на боль в мышцах, усталость и странные ощущения в районе киски, ему было жарко. Безумно жарко и душно, а наполовину стоящий член требовал к себе внимание почти так же сильно, как пустой желудок. Застонав в протесте, Коннор перекатился набок и задрал крыло, которым доселе укрывался, запуская к себе прохладный воздух. Застонал уже в облегчении и вытянул длинные ноги, пока не уперся в понимающийся край гнезда.

— Доброе утро, — раздавшийся неожиданно голос Рика разбудил окончательно. — Уже проснулся?

Резко сев, Коннор оторопело уставился на него, распластав по постели тяжёлые крылья. Абсолютно голый, если не считать различных цепочек на шее, Рик стоял на пороге комнаты, раскрыв радостно длинные хохолки в волосах и улыбался. Расслабленно и даже немного самодовольно, после того как взгляд Коннора невольно опустился на его член: в ярком солнечном свете тот внушал уважение даже в состоянии покоя. Моргнув несколько раз, Коннор еще раз оценил крепкую грудь с нежно-розовыми сосками, и наконец-то встретился взглядом со своим мужем. Теперь уже мужем. Наконец-то его мужем. Единственным и неповторимым мужем, с которым у него вчера была первая брачная ночь. Наконец-то.

— Коннор? — Рик мягко переспросил и сам бесцеремонно опустил взгляд, разглядывая его без вчерашней спешки.

— Еще пять минут, — он улыбнулся и расправил плечи, красуясь перед Риком в меру своих сил. Даже расправил крылья и подержал так несколько мгновений, прежде чем наконец-то сложить.

— А если завтрак? — Не растерявшись, Рик оттолкнулся от косяка и в несколько шагов оказался рядом, протягивая руку с самыми нежным выражением лица, который Коннор видел в своей жизни.

— Тогда уже, — совершенно не ради еды согласился Коннор и схватил предложенную ладонь, сплетая вместе их пальцы. — Нам понадобятся силы.

— Первый по-настоящему брачный сезон, да?

Понимающе пробормотав это, Рик рывком поднял его на ноги и поцеловал, обнимая одной рукой за талию. И только хмыкнув, Коннор сжал его лицо ладонями, целуя жадно в ответ.

Им еще предстояло нагнать секса количеством в четыре брачных сезона.


End file.
